


Early Morning Welcome

by conn8d



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Homecoming, Tumblr: finnreyfridays, mild insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn8d/pseuds/conn8d
Summary: A slightly less long time ago, in a galaxy just as far away...





	Early Morning Welcome

_A slightly less long time ago, in a galaxy just as far away…._

Finn sighed and turned over again, unable to find comfort, but at least interrupting  the almost oppressive silence of the room. 

Sleeping alone in silence would always feel a little alien to him. He understood that some people didn’t mind it at all. Indeed, for many it was their preferred method of rest. (Poe joked that after years of dealing with Snap’s snores in shared quarters, a bit of peace and quiet would do him  _wonders_.)

Finn understood all of that. But he’d never quite gotten used to it. 

Cadets in the First Order were always crammed together, in bunks three or four beds high in rows of fifteen by twenty. The snores and breaths and moans of the troopers had been Finn’s lullaby for the formative years of his life. The Medbay and the Resistance quarters he’d had following that, while not completely silent, seemed much quieter by comparison. 

Fortunately, after years of fending alone by herself in the desert, Rey was a very restless and uneasy sleeper, prone both to bad dreams and to easily waking up. They’d comforted each other through nightmares, shared many a late night conversation, and read aloud to each other in bed (among other more fun activities). 

And though it wasn’t quite the same as the noise of thousands of slumbering Stormtroopers, Finn had definitely grown used to sleeping with Rey. In life and in slumber, they did better side by side. 

So of course, even after many years, Finn could not sleep as well while she was away. Even if he was proud and excited about the reason for Rey’s absence. 

He was jolted out of his thinking when the door opened and someone flopped onto his bed with a loud thump. 

“Papa?” Bavi whispered loudly as he wriggled his way up to Finn’s side. “Are you awake?”

He chuckled, sitting up and pulling the child into his lap, “No, this is all a dream.”  

Finn enjoyed the years that children were small enough to sleep nearby their parents. Silence was never a problem then.

The little boy’s familiar smile flashed brightly in the dark room as he reached up to pat his father’s cheeks, “We’re awake, Papa! And Mama is coming back.” 

“Of course she is,” Finn replied calmly. “In just a couple of days.” 

He tried to lean back and settle the both of them in the bed to try to sleep, but Bavik had other ideas. 

“No!” 

The boy slid from Finn’s grasp and scampered to the bedroom door. “I mean she’s coming back right now. They’re here.  _Right now_!” 

Joining his son at the door, Finn’s brow furrowed as he centered himself with in the Force. He could feel the warm presences of so many people he loved, both near and far, (and mostly asleep) and then…

 _Oh_! Yes. They were early. 

He followed his son into the hallway, careful to hold the boy’s hand and prevent Bavi from waking the oldest three slumbering sisters in their shared room.

Similar to Finn, the habits of the First Order were hard to shake, even for cadets rescued and loved long before becoming troopers. The girls, now more young adults than children really, occupied with jobs and studies and practical matters, still preferred to share a room together at  _home_ with Finn and Rey and the littler ones for a bit longer. Which was no problem for him, though somewhat unusual for many cultures. He was content to let them stay and experience at least as many years loved and  _with_  a family as they had been denied it.  

By the time Finn and Bavi made it through the house and onto the front porch, two familiar figures were already clearly outlined in the doubled mooned light. Their faces were obscured by the darkness and the hoods of their robes, but even with out light there was no doubt who approached the home. 

Bavik sprinted down the stairs and across the garden, bounding into his mother’s arms. Finn followed behind at a more leisurely pace.

He raised an eyebrow, “Early?” 

Rey lifted Bavi to her hip and nodded, nudging Finn’s shoulder. Hana’s expression turned sheepish and she lowered her hood.  

“It was quite easy to find actually, Papa. I knew which it was straight away. Even Mama was surprised.”

“It is  _much_  easier without the pressure of a war being on. And just as fun.”  

Finn chuckled, “Well, let’s see it then.” 

The unmistakable sound of a lightsaber cut into the night, just as a purple beam filled shot into the air, casting the garden and all it’s occupants into a lavender hue. Rey’s eyes shone as brightly as the weapon their daughter had built. 

“The handle’s actually made from discarded parts we found at a bazaar on Niayo,” Hana explained, gracefully stepping into a few of the most familiar saber forms. “Mama got them to give it all to us for almost nothing!”

“People  _do_ tend to prefer working power converters to smashed engine parts.” 

The girl shrugged, “True.”

Finn beamed, “It’s perfect.”

“Whoa...” Bavi said, twisting around to try to get a better look. “Can I hold it?”

 “NO!” Three voices replied in unison. 

Hana turned the saber off, plunging them back into darkness. “It is not a toy and I must be responsible for it. You are not allowed to touch this.”

“Not yet,” Rey amended, patting the child’s back. “You may learn someday, if you wish.”

Finn nodded in agreement, “When you are older.”

This seemed to placate the boy, because Bavik slipped back down to the ground and moved to his sister’s side. Hana’s hand slid into his fingers easily as she stooped to reach his eye level. 

“You should show the others!” 

As quickly as the beam of the saber had vanished, sister and brother disappeared into the house, to rouse the rest of the siblings and leaving Finn and Rey alone. 

Side by side.

Rey’s arms slid around Finn’s neck, into a most familiar and memory inducing hug as he squeezed her back just as desperately. Even when a separation was short and the reasons happy, Finn and Rey always missed each other as deeply as though they were once again stars apart on D’Qar and Ahch-To all those years ago. 

As much as things were now different, many things Finn knew would never change. He would sleep well after all (though perhaps not without some diversion).

Finn pressed his forehead to Rey’s before their lips met for a tender kiss. 

“Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, so here’s a quick unbetaed response to this week’s @finnreyfridays theme of “Welcome Back”. I wrote this on mobile while dealing with a lot of family visitors, so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.


End file.
